User talk:Toa Kopaka Nuva
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Harumi's real parents! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vector E. Cramp Re: Logo Thank you so much! If you don't mind, I changed it a bit so that it could fit better, and found a better font for the wiki. Buddermeow (talk) 17:30, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Wordmarks Hi Toa! I've noticed that you made this wiki's new logo/wordmark . . . great job! It looks fantastic! I have a request that's not for this wiki, and it's totally fine if you don't want to or don't have the time; I understand! You have no reason to do this. But I was wondering (only if you want to, of course) if you maybe could make a wordmark for one or two wikis that I'm a bureaucrat on? They're both about book series. If you're uninterested, that's fine, I'll understand; I don't really expect you to do so, it's just a shot out in the dark. Thanks for considering, and of course, again, you don't have to do anything, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:59, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Really? Thanks! :The two wikis are the Wingfeather Saga Wiki and the Young Samurai Wiki. You might want to check them out to see the colors and design. :Thanks again for doing this! :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:25, April 18, 2018 (UTC) There is something I don’t want you to do. Do not say in public that you think I am a sock. I will never tell you my real name. :(We've had trouble with sock-puppets recently and some people think that he—Ninja10000000—is a sock-puppet, and that's why he's saying that.) :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:55, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Re:MemoryAngel Yeah, I just realised, he is not gonna stop, and I was going to stop, and just tell Throne that he deletes the messages on his page, even though he is not supossed not to do it.Ninja72 (talk) 21:09, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Another edit war over speculation Hi, Thank you for alerting me to this situation. It is now resolved; I've protected it for a week and hopefully that's all that's needed. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 16:19, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: thread with inappropriate content Hi Toa, Thanks so much for telling me; I see Buddermeow already took care of it. If you see anything else like that, let me know! Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:30, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: about season 1 I would consider it the year 2011, since that's when it came out (we also don't add the 2012 category to Season 1 episodes). Buddermeow (talk) 17:12, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Possible sock I also think they're possibly a sock account, but I'll look into it and extend their ban if they are a sock. Buddermeow (talk) 01:02, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Harumi possessed Why do you want a story where Harumi is possessed by the Overlord? Trevor7626 (talk) 1:07 p.m., May 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ranks Well, I guess it does, if you mean in the administration of it. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:23, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Recent activity page community messages Hi, Thanks for pointing that out! I hadn't noticed that before. Do you have any suggestions as to what it should be? Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:30, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: 70654 I haven't seen it being called Diesel Utility Vehicle anywhere, but it's been called Dieselnaut in many websites, so I guess that's the true name. Buddermeow (talk) 23:46, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Mainpage Yeah, sure. I'll give you temporary admin rights and you'll let me know when you're done. Thanks for helping out! Buddermeow (talk) 00:18, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Bot account Sure, I'll contact them for you. Buddermeow (talk) 20:01, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Apologies Hello. I apologize for removing all the content on a page. I really meant to contribute, but it must be my slow internet or something that caused me to accidentaly remove everything. CaptainNLightning (talk) 13:33, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Twitter Sorry, I don't know who. Buddermeow (talk) 18:45, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Re:Season 9 Lloyd The other one was fan edited, this is just the minifigure so it's fine. Warptoad (talk) 00:59, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Yo Hey, just saying hi, I'm back...and anything I missed? I mean, since I was last very active... Expect many quotes coming... Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 15:44, June 29, 2018 (UTC) You are not the senate. STOP CHANGING MY COOL PICTURE WAYS!! It is fine the way my way is. Thanks. I am contacting the Wiki for this. By the way, how do I block you?? I am contacting the admin about this. Re: Newsletter I might try it if I think it's better. What feature is it? Buddermeow (talk) 22:53, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Colossi Hey, Toa, could you use your bot to change all Colossi links to Colossus? It would take much less time than doing it manually.Ninja72 (talk) 09:50, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for doing it.Ninja72 (talk) 16:47, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Question Hey, I know that you are no longer active here and I am sorry for bothering you, but since you are still using your bot, would you mind removing all character pages that have the Evil category? It seems that its original purpose was to list things that are evil in it, not characters, and having characters under it essentially makes it a duplicate of villains. It is ok, if you do not want to bother.Ninja72 (talk) 21:04, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Wiki Discord I know some people might prefer chat over Discord, so is it possible to have both chat and Discord at the same time? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:34, January 6, 2019 (UTC) I think we should. It was something I was discussing about on the chat once, and I think it would be a good idea for people who still want to chat who are more active on Discord. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 19:37, January 6, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Discord Hey, I joined the Discord server, if that is okay with you. Is it? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 19:35, January 6, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re: Chat Sorry for the late reply. I can get on now but if you're busy, I could try to get on at 1pm PST or any time you want. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:02, January 14, 2020 (UTC)